


WAKING UP IN VEGAS

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: -¡Tony nos casamos anoche y quiero que te calles para poder explicarlo!-Exclamo.





	WAKING UP IN VEGAS

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi este pequeño fic hace tiempo, en honor a la cancion Waking Up In Vegas de Katty Perry, es un fic comico y romanticon y me parecio hora de sacarlo del baul de los recuerdos

WAKING UP IN VEGAS  
La mejor forma en la que Tony Stark podía describirse en este momento era, como una momia. Se sentía envuelto, o embalsamado, por una áspera tela de dudosa calidad que zahería su delicada piel siempre acostumbrada al innecesariamente fino algodón egipcio de seis hilos.  
Estaba recostado en una extraña posición, sobre su espalda, con las piernas extendidas y juntas; los brazos sobre su abdomen con las manos entrelazadas. Sintió que se parecía a una estatuilla de los Oscares, aunque nada había de glamoroso en su situación o posición.  
Las dolencias de su cuerpo eran cosa aparte; había un pájaro carpintero infernal y poseído que le taladraba la sien izquierda sin piedad, empezó a temer que le estuviera taladrando el cerebro; sobre sus ojos alguien había vertido un brebaje pesado y espeso que le impedía abrirlos y calculaba que se había tragado aproximadamente una tonelada de arena misma que le resecaba cada milímetro cubico del cuerpo, convirtiendo su boca en el desierto del Sahara.  
Su memoria era una película de pésima calidad grabada en los setentas, con tomas borrosas y sin encuadre; alcanzaba a recordar que habían ido a Las Vegas a celebrar su cumpleaños. Clint, Rhodey, Sam y el Capitán Aguafiestas, quien se pasó toda la noche limitándole el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas.  
En este momento probablemente se encontraba tirado en la alfombra del vestíbulo de su suite de MGM Grand con una resaca de infarto que le duraría hasta el próximo cumpleaños, agradeció mentalmente a Sam que en un punto le hizo entender a Steve que era un maldito cumpleaños y que dejara de portarse como la tía solterona que molesta a todos, Steve se había hecho el sentido y se retiró a su habitación alegando que no sostendría la cabeza de nadie sobre el retrete.  
Como había sido una celebración épica Tony pensó que se merecía un descanso. Dormiría en esa posición hasta que no pudiera más o alguien viniera a picarlo para asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Entonces se levantaría, comería un delicioso desayuno gourmet y disfrutaría el resto del día. Cavilaba todo esto con los ojos cerrados hasta que, un ronco sonido como de una motosierra oxidada que pretende inútilmente perforar granito reforzado lo hizo saltar de su pesado sopor.  
Despego el parpado superior del inferior y entre una borrosa niebla de alcohol y sueño pudo ver que ni estaba en el suelo, ni estaba en la suite.  
Instintivamente lo primero que hizo fue alejarse del enorme bulto a su lado que profería tan horrorosos bramidos, se cayó de la cama; temió que se tratara de un osos grizzli americano con garras y colmillos enormes que en cuanto le viera despierto se dispondría a masticarlo como a un patito de hule; observo su entorno y se dio cuenta de que el oso debía tener un pésimo gusto por que la habitación en la que estaban era horripilante, con asquerosas cortinas color crema de cacahuate , la alfombra más áspera que hubiera sentido y uno de esos televisores enormes de base de madera con dispositivo de disco para cambiar los canales. Sintió arcadas ante tanto mal gusto; luego sintió más arcadas y se dio cuenta de que no eran por eso. Gracias a su visión periférica y a su entrenamiento como bebedor profesional ubico de inmediato el baño; se apronto al mismo ignorando los mosaicos gris tristeza y la cortina de baño de plástico con motivos groovy; volvió el estómago con tanta violencia que pensó que se le salía la vida, las ideas, el espíritu y hasta el reactor por la boca.  
Mientras sus jugos gástricos disfrutaban resbalando por el emocionante tobogán de su tracto digestivo se permitió un momento de observación. La situación era la siguiente:  
Ahí estaba el, en un hotel de quinta en compañía de un mortal grizzli que dormía bajo las sabanas. No veía su móvil o billetera en las cercanías; el Tom Ford de tres piezas había desaparecido y solo quedaba sobre él sus boxers .  
Cuando ya no tenía más que arrojar al inodoro se incorporó sintiéndose miserable y dolorido, abrió el grifo y el agua fría le brindo cierto alivio, mismo que se disipo como el vapor cuando en el espejo vio reflejado el cruel brillo de una herética argolla de matrimonio en su dedo anular; sintió ganas de gritar.  
Jamás , en todos sus años de juerguista desenfrenado había llegado a cometer tal cosa. Había visitado Las Vegas muchísimas veces, tanto que tenía membresía vitalicia en todos los casinos y clubs de señoritas dedicadas a la danza exótica, pero en ninguna de estas veces se vio tan nublado de raciocinio como para casarse con la rubia de ojos claros o con la morena de adorables pecas. Cambio su estatus a JODIDO.  
Supuso entonces que el bulto en la cama vendría siendo su flamante esposa, la nueva señora Stark debía ser una chica grande porque su silueta bajo las mantas era enorme, tenía que trazar un plan de escape cuanto antes; si solo el ave maligna dejara de taladrarle el lóbulo frontal podría hacerlo, se concentró rebuscando alguna buena idea en aquel mar de dolor y recuerdos borrosos cuando la esposa se removió, aparto las sabanas y…Oh no.  
Steve Rogers se incorporó en la cama con el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada; se rasco la nuca con la mano derecha, la argolla gemela a la de Tony le destello en un ojo sumiéndolo en el pánico y la desesperación.  
-¡Con una carajo de mierda Rogers! ¿!Que maldita cosa esta pasando aquí?!- Exclamo confundido pero su embravecido estado no impresiono al soldado. Este se puso de pie, iba descalzo, se aproximó a él con una cautela extraña con ambas manos extendidas en un gesto de paz.  
-Tony quiero que me escuches…tómalo con calma-  
-¡Calma mis pelotas Rogers! ¿!Por qué estamos en este lugar?! ¿!Que hacías acostado conmigo?!...¿!que significa este anillo barato?!- La desesperación crecía a cada instante, todos sus malestares salieron volando por la ventana proveyéndole de una fuerza combativa digna de tan extraña situación, Steve permaneció imperturbable.  
-Si te calmaras podría explicarte…- Se inclinó hacia las sabanas y entre buscó en las mismas, saco un horrendo pantalón blanco y una camisa rosa intestino con holanes al frente, le extendió el caricaturesco atuendo.  
-Primero…debes vestirte-  
-¡Estas como operado del cerebro si crees que me voy a poner eso! …explícame que pasa aquí o saldré por esa puerta y…-  
-¡Tony nos casamos anoche y quiero que te calles para poder explicarlo!-Exclamo.  
-Pero lo vamos a anular solo…cálmate- Tony se quedó con los ojos saliéndosele de la impresión, balbuceando por lo bajo, la quietud le permitió a Steve aproximarse, colgándole aquella horrible prenda sobre los hombros, lo empujó suavemente para que se sentara en la cama, Tony parpadeo.  
-Oye…Steve espera…entonces…¿nos acostamos anoche? ¡Oh Por Dios!...! Yo estaba inconsciente!...!me violaste!- Steve jamás imagino que dentro de todo el embrollo Tony llegara siquiera a elucubrar semejante razonamiento, se apartó mirándolo fijamente y con gran agitación.  
-¡Por Dios como puedes pensar eso?!...!te has vuelto loco!....- Tomo aire antes de que ambos se enfrascaran en una terrible discusión sin sentido que no terminaría jamás.  
-¿!Que quieres que piense?!...!estoy sin ropa y dices que nos casamos!  
-¡No!...!No, no, no! …! !No me acosté contigo Stark jamás te haría eso estando tu inconsciente!...por favor deja de alegar y siéntate en la maldita cama para explicarte todo este enredo ridículo en el que nos metiste!- La expresión de Tony se tornó levemente decepcionada por una fracción de segundo, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.  
-Ok…permíteme ser el maduro aquí…-Se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el regazo con la sabana procurando guardar el diminuto pedazo de decencia que le quedaba.  
-Explique por favor…Capitán- Steve ignoro la ironía y se sentó también a su lado.  
-Anoche después de que me echaste del bar…-Comenzó, de inmediato Tony le increpo  
-Yo no te eche del bar…Sam…  
-¡Cállate Stark no interrumpas!...anoche que me retire a mi habitación me puse a ver el partido, algunas horas después apareciste en mi puerta, estabas más que ebrio y debo agregar que es el momento indicado para decirte que te lo advertí- Tony torció la boca ante el reclamo, lo insto a proseguir con su silencio.  
-Me jalaste fuera de la habitación y me condujiste a la capilla…entonces…nos casamos…no te preocupes Tony lo anularemos en 24 horas…no aparecerá en tu registro ni el mío- Steve había explicado aquello como si de una transacción sencilla se tratara, en plan “hey hace un rato rentamos un DVD ”. Tony le miro con infinita desconfianza.  
-Esa es oficialmente la explicación más estúpida que me han dado- Se incorporó de un salto sintiendo de pronto el aire caliente y seco de Nevada, el cuchitril no tenía aire acondicionado, perfecto.  
-¡¿Cómo demonios esperas que crea que tú, Don “Levanto quinientos kilos” dejo que alguien como yo le sacara a tirones de su cuarto para casarnos románticamente en una capilla de Las Vegas?!...!debes creer que soy idiota!- Tomo el liacho de tela blanca del suelo, se acomodó la prenda a tirones.  
Steve quería ahorrarle a Tony la terrible humillación, pero después de todo, este grandísimo lio era culpa de él, así que se dispuso a hacerle entender como era que todo esto era su responsabilidad.  
-Gracias a la tecnología no tendrás que creerme- Saco su móvil del bolsillo, se lo extendió a Tony quien ante el mínimo atisbo de tecnología se lo arrebato.  
-Nuestras felices nupcias quedaron registradas en video cariño-  
El video en el móvil iniciaba con una imagen borrosa, al pulsar en reproducir la misma se aclaró revelando a Tony con su caro traje Tom Ford azul acero llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Steve como si quisiera tirarla.  
“¡Hey Capi paleta! ..!Sal de ahí ¡…!es mi cumpleaños debes hacer lo que digo!”  
El Tony del video estaba con la cara enrojecida, arrastraba las palabras y cada dos segundos estallaba en carcajadas, la mano que grababa se mantenía firme, alguien no se quería perder ni un detalle. A los pocos segundos y sin duda molesto por el alboroto Steve apareció con la misma ropa que llevaba ahora, al aparecerse en el umbral Tony se lanzó a sus brazos colgándosele como un koala aferrándose a un árbol de bambú, Steve se tambaleo más por la sorpresa que por el peso.  
“!Tony!...!que…  
“Shhhhhhh…!  
El ebrio magnate le cubrió los labios con un dedo aun prendado de él, Steve se veía muerto de vergüenza.  
“¿Sabes?...para ser un ñoño bien portado eres muy bonito Cap.…¿te lo habían dicho?”  
En la habitación Tony observaba la reproducción completamente mortificado, Steve se aproximó a la ventana fingiendo observar algo muy importante en el estacionamiento lleno de autos viejos, trato de concederle algo de privacidad en este asunto.  
“Tony…estas ebrio lo mejor es que vayas a dormir y…”  
“Dormir…dormir…dormir…!tengo una mejor idea!  
El Tony del video se bajó de los brazos de Steve y lo sujeto de la mano, tiro de el por el pasillo. En el rostro del súper soldado de veía la expresión de aquel que por consideración y afecto se presta a las acciones ridículas y bochornosas de aquellos a quienes les profesan su cariño, una sonrisa incomoda y mirada mortificada adornaban su rostro mientras avanzaban por los lujosos corredores del hotel. El camarógrafo del momento, presuntamente Rhodey, los seguía de cerca proporcionando evidencia fidedigna adivinando que posteriormente se necesitaría. Bajaron al casino y se introdujeron a la capilla , ahí Steve se detuvo alarmado.  
“!Tony no vayas a hacer una locura!”  
El citado soltó una risilla burlona y mientras un presunto juez vestido de Elvis hacia su aparición y una pianola eléctrica tocaba la peor versión de Love Me Tender, Tony emergió con un ridículo traje blanco que desencajaba completamente con su estilo, en el video Steve parecía que iba a desmayarse.  
“Ven aquí Cap. no te hagas del rogar!”  
Para cuando Steve termino de deducir de qué iba toda esta locura ya estaba demasiado metido en ello como para escapar, aun así sacudió la cabeza y se apartó algunos pasos con desconcierto.  
“!Tony estas demente!, ¡¿ como has pensado que voy a hacer esto?!”  
Al enunciarse aquellas palabras Tony vio como su propio rostro se ponía muy triste, el aparente novio se aproximó a Steve con una angustia en el semblante que le dieron ganas de llorar por sí mismo.  
“Por una vez déjame tener lo que quiero…Steve…por favor”  
“Pueden anularlo en 24 horas chicos…dense prisa que tengo un show en veinte minutos”  
El Elvis falso se veía bastante acostumbrado a los matrimonios tomados a la ligera, su simple presencia extendía un aire de decadencia en el ya de por si deprimente recinto.  
Tony quien hasta este momento observaba expectante corto la reproducción. Esto era simplemente genial, no solo había cometido la más común y estúpida locura de Las Vegas, sino que además había hecho el ridículo frente a quien sabe cuantas personas , eso sin mencionar claro que debió poner a Steve muy incómodo. Se sentía mierda de perro aplastada en el sendero de la vida, agacho la cabeza.  
-Steve yo…estoy tan avergonzado…- Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, como si quisiera soltarse a llorar. Toda la humillación que podía soportar se había visto multiplicada por mil millones, probablemente ahora Steve lo odiaría más allá de las posibilidades humanas.  
-Escucha Tony…no tienes que ponerte así, tomémoslo como algo divertido y dejémoslo atrás, el video solo era en caso de que te pusieras difícil… solo estaba Rhodey con nosotros así que…vamos a olvidarlo- Tony se quedó peligrosamente silencioso y se acomodó el atuendo.  
-Si no vamos a hablar de esto nunca más…¿podría hacerte una pregunta?- Steve asintió.  
-¿Por qué accediste a todo esto?...pudiste mandarme al demonio- Su pregunta tenía bastante lógica. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado seguir con todo esto? Era todo un misterio.  
\- Cortaste el video antes…pero justo cuando nuestro elegante juez nos dijo que podíamos anularlo te acercaste a mí, completamente serio y…me dijiste que si al menos por veinticuatro horas yo pudiera ser tuyo…serias feliz el resto de la vida. Entonces te puse una argolla en el dedo y me case contigo Tony. Tú mismo lo has dicho , no hablaremos de esto jamás y lo anularemos, será como si nada hubiera pasado- Eso fue más que suficiente, Tony agacho el rostro y hecho a llorar como una niñita tonta, Steve aclaro la garganta.  
-Venimos aquí porque te pareció muy romántico, preferí hacerlo para que te durmieras de una vez, Rhodey prometió que no lo comentaría tampoco así que no te sientas mal…fue un cumpleaños interesante, ¿no?- Tony asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo la discreción de Steve, por suerte Clint llego a los pocos segundos dispuesto a llevarlos a casa. Ambos se aproximaron a la puerta, Steve la abrió, cediéndole el paso a Tony.  
-Adelante…Señor Rogers- Tony hecho a reír.


End file.
